Commitment
by Ceasefire
Summary: MiyagiShinobu:: After his relationship with Miyagi is discovered by his family, Takatsuki Shinobu goes to some drastically romantic lengths to make sure he and Miyagi stay together forever.


This was written a fair while ago, for the Junjou Romantica Kink Meme Part 2 that I hosted on my journal, for the prompt _Terrorist honeymoon porn, anything goes._

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Shinobu was twenty-five years old before his family discovered his relationship with Miyagi. It had been hard on him, but sometimes he thought Miyagi was taking it worse; he was under pressure to quit his job. Miyagi felt as if he should have been more responsible, and it broke Shinobu's heart to think that either of them could ever have second thoughts about their relationship in any way whatsoever.

So when Miyagi didn't return home at the usual time that afternoon, instead sending an email to Shinobu saying he was going to be home "when he got home", Shinobu sat down in Miyagi's kitchen, picking at the reheated remains of last night's dinner, and scoured his brain for anything he could do to show people, including Miyagi, that he was serious when he told Miyagi it was fate, that his love was an addiction that could not be cured.

And then it hit him; that's exactly what they both needed. They needed to show everyone that their love was not a whim, or something that would go away or ever end. They needed to show that they were committed to one another. Shinobu was in love with Miyagi as the first day he saw him, and he was sure that despite all that happened to them – not only in the last stressful week, but the whole time they had been lovers – Miyagi was in love with him too. They needed time away to be together, to gather their thoughts, and reinforce their relationship in their own minds. And they had been together for almost eight years... that was longer than most straight couples waited, far longer.

Feeling bizarrely confident and entirely convinced in his mind, Shinobu grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys and headed for the front door.

* * *

When Miyagi returned, he was a little tipsy, and extremely stressed. The last week had been exhausting, both physically and mentally, and he had been glad to get away for a while and pretend nothing had happened.

And now, of course, reality came crashing back down. The weight of the situation could only be avoided for so long. He didn't want to leave Shinobu; that would be the last thing he wanted. He would sacrifice his job and reputation before he sacrficed his relationship with the younger man, but even that had the potential to be stressful on their relationship, with himself potentially being out of work, and Shinobu's relationship with his family rocky as it was.

Right now, he wanted to be with Shinobu more than anything. He quickened his pace, climbing the stairs two at a time, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he went. When he reached his apartment and unlocked the door, he was surprised to find it completely empty. Shinobu hadn't messaged him or mentioned anything about going out or coming home late...

As if some higher power was answering his question, Shinobu suddenly burst through the door, before panting to catch his breath, hunched over with his hands on his knees. Miyagi stared for a moment, thoroughly confused by his lover's actions, before Shinobu seemed to notice he was there and attempted to compose himself.

"We-welcome home."

"Same to you," Miyagi replied, eyeing Shinobu, "Where did you disappear to?"

"Nowhere," Shinobu replied quickly. A little too quickly, Miyagi thought to himself, and as he continued to stare at his lover, the younger man averted his eyes.

"What's wrong, Shinobu-chin?"

"Nothing!" Shinobu snapped, partially losing his temper, "Now sit down on the couch!"

Miyagi did as he was told, feeling utterly lost. He wasn't a complete expert when it came to his lover's moods, but he knew Shinobu well enough to know something was on his mind.

Shinobu sat down in front of him, on top of the coffee table. Miyagi stared, Shinobu shifted uncomfortably. Neither of them spoke.

Finally, Shinobu seemed to compose himself and began to talk.

"Y-yo... Miyagi," Shinobu started, and Miyagi arched a brow at him, "We've been together a long time, right?"

"Almost eight years," Miyagi affirmed, reaching out to tuck some stray bangs of hair behind Shinobu's ear; the younger man batted hit hand away, looking annoyed.

"Let me finish! Anyway... I was thinking that by now we should be taking the next step in our relationship."

"Uh-huh," Miyagi replied, feeling extremely stupid that he had nothing else to say.

"That... that's why I'm..." Shinobu started, before shaking his head violently and thrusting his hand into his pocket, retrieving a small velvet-lined box. He proceeded to open it barely an inch from Miyagi's nose, and the older man had to pull Shinobu's arm away from his face in order to see the thin gold bands contained in the box clearly.

"Stay with me forever!" Shinobu shouted, staring at Miyagi as if daring him to refuse. Only then did the older man fully grasp the importance of the situation.

Miyagi sat stunned for a few seconds, staring at the box in Shinobu's hand. Those few seconds were apparently too long for Shinobu, who seemed to lose some of his confidence.

"I-if you want to, that is."

Miyagi snapped out of his surprised state at that and laughed. He knew he loved Shinobu; he had loved him and him alone for almost eight years now. He was the most precious thing in Miyagi's life, and even though Shinobu currently looked uncertain and even worried, Miyagi knew his answer, and knew that it would come naturally as breathing.

"Of course, Shinobu."

Shinobu averted his gaze once again, cheeks briefly colouring as Miyagi grabbed his hand.

"That's good, then."

Miyagi laughed again and gently pulled his lover into his embrace.

* * *

Three weeks later, both of them had managed to take a weekend off to spend some time together. Miyagi wasn't sure what Shinobu had said to his family, or even if he'd bothered to tell them. All he knew is that he hadn't been fired by the Dean yet, and that was always a positive.

Pulling up to the parking lot of the onsen they were staying in for the next two nights, Miyagi fiddled with the ring that was now on the ring finger of his left hand; neither of the rings had been custom-made but Shinobu had been able to try his on, while Miyagi's was just a fraction too big on his finger. Shinobu had offered to pay to have it altered, but Miyagi had refused. It had been years since he'd worn anything like that, save for his wristwatch, but he found that he didn't mind all that much.

Once they had booked in, they ditched their overnight bags in the corner of the room, stripped out of their clothes and headed out to their room's rotenburo to relax.

"This was a good idea," Miyagi admitted, sinking deeper into the water, "Outdoor bathing is always so relaxing."

"You just liked the idea of getting to soak your bones, old man."

Miyagi let that one go, opening one eye to watch his lover edge closer to him.

"Come here, Shinobu."

Shinobu nodded and edged closer still, and Miyagi wrapped his arm around the younger man.

"I'm glad we're here."

"So am I," Shinobu murmured, damp strands of hair tickling the bare skin of Miyagi's shoulder and neck.

Miyagi kissed Shinobu's forehead, carefully shifting his lover until he was settled in his lap.

"Miyagi?"

"Shinobu," Miyagi breathed against the younger man's heated skin before sliding his hand to the nape of his neck, drawing him closer and pressing his mouth against Shinobu's, soft and hot and utterly perfect.

Miyagi heard Shinobu's sharp intake of breath, felt the rush of air against his face, but Shinobu didn't pull away. It was only a second later that Miyagi felt Shinobu's hands fisted in the back of his hair, resting between his shoulderblades, pulling him closer. Shinobu's hips were rocking against him reflexively, and the older man could feel that his lover was already half-hard and wanting, and that alone was enough to make heat grow in the pit of Miyagi's own stomach. Miyagi tried to pull away, planning on suggesting that they move it back into their room, but Shinobu simply pulled him back to where he'd been, teeth biting gently down on the older man's bottom lip before finally breaking away.

"Shinobu," Miyagi started, laughing softly when Shinobu leaned in again to gently brush their lips together, "We should go back inside."

Shinobu nodded, letting Miyagi hug him tightly one last time before he stood, turning to grab his towel and wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the water, looking over his shoulder at Miyagi before disappearing around the sliding door.

Miyagi shook his head and got up to follow his lover. Damn it, Shinobu was going to be the death of him, one way or another. Once Miyagi had stepped out of the rotenburo and wrapped his towel around himself, he stepped back into their room to find Shinobu had already laid one of the room's futons out on the floor, away from the table in the middle of the room. Miyagi smirked as he shut the sliding door behind himself and walked over to Shinobu, who was blushing lightly but was also seemingly determined to keep his eyes fixed on Miyagi, taking him in.

Barely a minute later, and Shinobu was laying back against the futon with Miyagi hovering over him, brushing gentle kisses against his lips, his neck. Shinobu felt one of Miyagi's hands moving down the side of his body, stopping briefly to tease his nipple between thumb and forefinger before the hand moved lower, undoing the towel around his waist.

Miyagi paused for a moment, pulling back to look at Shinobu. Perhaps it was these times, when they were bared down to the skin and free of any other thought beyond each other, that they were most honest, most happy. Shinobu lay beneath him, cheeks warm, hair and skin still damp from bathing, skin tinted gold in the late afternoon light, cock flushed pink, hard against his stomach. Miyagi smiled gently, leaning down to press a kiss to Shinobu's collarbone, suckling gently at his skin until it he had left a red mark. Shinobu scowled up at him and Miyagi chuckled softly, feeling Shinobu shiver unde him as he slid downward, skin brushing against sensitive skin.

By now, his own towel had begun to slip away from his hips, and Miyagi discarded it thoughtlessly, dodging away when Shinobu tried to take hold of his erection. Instead, he slid further down the younger man's body, slowly sliding his hands between Shinobu's legs and parting them, smiling when Shinobu shook with anticipation.

Tracing invisible lines on Shinobu's inner thigh with his fingers, Miyagi gently ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh, drawing a sharp breath from Shinobu.

"Miyagi," the younger man murmured, rising to rest on his elbows. Miyagi paused to stare up at Shinobu, and was overcome by the desire to kiss Shinobu's moist lips, to hold him close and to take him all at once. Everything Shinobu made him feel had changed him; shattered every defence and argument and fight he'd put up long, long ago, but even with the uncertainties of the past behind them and even with the new uncertainty of the future hanging over their heads, the greatest constant they'd had in the past eight years was one another, and that would never change.

Caught between Shinobu's spread legs, Miyagi reached out to his right reflexively, cursing when he realised they weren't at home, and his bedside table wasn't directly beside him. He was just about to get up and search through their luggage when Shinobu gently nudged him with his foot to catch his attention; the younger man was holding out a small bottle of lubricant, and wriggling his hips impatiently.

Good thing one of them was prepared, Miyagi thought, taking the bottle from Shinobu and unflipping the lid, squeezing a decent amount of the lube onto his index and middle fingers. Shinobu squirmed impatiently againist him as he shifted until he was comfortable, and Miyagi once again kissed the inside of his thigh, distracting him as he gently slid his fingers inside.

Shinobu whimpered softly, rocking back against Miyagi's fingers and moaning his lover's name under his breath. Miyagi felt his heart jump in his chest and arched up to kiss the head of Shinobu's cock, running his tongue over Shinobu's sensitive length as he continued to prepare him with his fingers. His younger lover was in a state of wanton arousal, little moans and gasps escaping his parted lips as Miyagi pushed deeper, slowly sucking on his erection, using his tongue to tease all of the sensitive spots to distract Shinobu from the pressure. Shinobu could not have looked more stunning to Miyagi; his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were closed in bliss and he was pushing back greedily against Miyagi's fingers, one hand fisted tightly in the older man's hair.

It was easy for Miyagi to lose himself in this; the look of pleasure on his love's face, the sounds of his pleasure, the hot and tight feeling of Shinobu's muscles flexing around him, but it wasn't enough. Pulling away slowly, so as not to startle Shinobu, Miyagi rose to his knees and ran a hand along Shinobu's stomach. The younger man was strung tight, tense with arousal as he watched Miyagi coat his cock with lube, felt Miyagi's hands once again parting his legs.

"Miyagi," Shinobu murmured, arching up against his lover's as he stroked his cock.

"Shinobu," Miyagi replied, smiling as he arched over his lover's body to whisper against his ear, "I love you."

Shinobu seemed too overcome to speak for a moment, and he moaned as Miyagi entered him. The older man grit his teeth, determined to go slowly so as not to hurt Shinobu, but Shinobu seemed to have other ideas and sharply arched his hips, trying to take Miyagi as deep as he could. Miyagi could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck, despite the cool temperature of the room, could feel that Shinobu was sweating too as the younger man slid his hands along his back. Shinobu was biting down on his bottom lip, Miyagi was moving agonizingly slow.

Miyagi stopped when he was fully inside Shinobu, feeling the tight heat of the man's body around his cock. Shinobu rocked his hips slowly, willing Miyagi to move, and damn it was hard to stay still with Shinobu moving like that, eyes focused only on him and lips parted just enough that Miyagi could see the tip of his tongue. He forced himself to stay still, distracted Shinobu with a few rough, wet kisses that aimed for his mouth but ended up anywhere but, and just as Shinobu was beginning to lose his patience, Miyagi pulled out halfway and sharply thrust back inside.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu gasped, hips snapping forward reflexively, and Miyagi smiled down at his lover before slowly starting to move, hissing as Shinobu tightened around him and drew him closer to the edge.

Shinobu was in a state of unabashed pleasure; Miyagi's cock was hot inside his body, his breath was warm on his neck and ear, and Shinobu felt himself on the edge of orgasm nearly every time the thick, blunt pressure of Miyagi's erection nudged his prostate. He began rocking his hips against Miyagi, not wanting to wait any longer to come.

With that, Miyagi pulled out and Shinobu's eyes snapped open in surprise. He was about to ask Miyagi what he thought he was doing to leave him hanging like that, but his question was quickly answered as Miyagi carefully switched their positions, so that he was lying on the futon and Shinobu was sitting in his lap.

"Shinobu," Miyagi hissed, rocking his hips up against the boy's familiar weight, and Shinobu nodded, rising to his knees and grasping Miyagi's dick in his hand, holding it steady as he slowly sunk down onto it. Shinobu hissed a little at the friction of having Miyagi inside him again, but when Miyagi rocked his hips upwards just so, Shinobu quickly forgot the slight burning sensation and began to ride his lover in earnest, determined to bring Miyagi as close to climax as he had been just moments before.

Miyagi was never going to last long after that, not with Shinobu taking him in some shamelessly, legs spread and hand jerking his own cock as he moaned Miyagi's name and tightened around his erection. After a few more seconds of Shinobu bouncing in his lap, Miyagi grabbed onto the man's hips and groaned, thrusting sharply upward as he came inside, hands sliding around Shinobu's body to cup his ass as the younger man stroked himself once more and keened, coming over his own hand and Miyagi's chest.

They came down from their high gradually, eventually opening their eyes to look at one another. Miyagi smiled up at Shinobu, and Shinobu couldn't help letting a small grin grace his features either, and Miyagi pulled him down to kiss him, not bothering to clean either of them off beforehand. And at that moment, both Miyagi and Shinobu truly knew they had both made the right choice in loving one another, and wanting to stay together forever.

* * *

Later that night they lay together in the moonlight, letting the cool night air brush over their skin. They had since unrolled two more of the futons that had come with the room and left the one they'd used earlier for their lovemaking in the bathroom for housekeeping to take away.

Miyagi slid his arm under Shinobu's, reaching to gently play with the gold band on the younger man's finger. Shinobu sighed and leaned back against him, letting the comfortable silence between them stretch on for a little longer before speaking.

"Miyagi?"

"Hmm?"

"I really love you. More than anything."

"I know," Miyagi replied smiling as he remembered their first time together, eight years before. He pressed his lips against the nape of Shinobu's neck, and Shinobu smiled gently and rolled over to kiss Miyagi, fingers entwining in the older man's hair as he kissed back.

When the weekend was over, they would have to return to reality and fully face the hardships that their love could bring upon them. However, love was something they were both willing to sacrifice anything for, and the most important thing they knew, deep in their hearts, was that the love between them was all that should ever matter.

* * *

Extra

"Professor! Let me see your ring!"

Miyagi sighed and once again pushed his very happy, very drunk assistant professor away from him. It was a week since he had returned from his honeymoon, and Kamijou had been trying to, for lack of better words, climb all over him all night since he'd first noticed the ring on his finger. Miyagi was beginning to think that offering to pay for the man's drinks to gander some laughs out of the younger man had been a mistake.

"Professor, you're being an idiot!" Kamijou snapped, downing the last of the beer in his mug, "It's nothing to be ashamed of! Nowaki and I..."

"Fine, fine," Miyagi said, holding out his hand, and Kamijou snagged his wrist and held it where it was, as if fearing Miyagi would suddenly change his mind.

"Humph. My ring is much more manly, Professor," Kamijou said, slurring his words as he thrust his own left hand in front of Miyagi's face, "It's engraved and everything! My Nowaki..."

Miyagi squinted at the ring for a second as Kamijou went off on his Nowaki tangent, and then stared at his assistant.

"... how does having 'I love you Hiro-san, we are eternal' engraved on your ring make it more manly than mine?"

"Shut up!" Kamijou snapped, gesturing for the barman to fill his glass, "It just does!"

Miyagi sighed and rested his head against the bar, defeated.

It was going to be a long night.

**END**


End file.
